Leo's Burning Heart-Leo and Calypso (Caleo) HOO
by krazy4fandoms
Summary: After destroying Gaea and the Roman/Greek War was over, Leo hasn't been acting like his usual self. Calypso's long, gingercolored hair, almond shaped eyes, and that sweet cinnamon and wood smoke smell lingered his his head. How far would Leo go to see her again? His head ached for her beautiful features. His lips longed for her soft kisses. His heart burned for Calypso-Caleo Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Leo's Burning Heart**

**I dont own PJO or HOO. Characters are from Rick Riordan. Don't worry, there will defiantly be alot of Caleo action!**

Chapter 1

Leo stared at the blank, dull wall fiddling with one of his gadgets. He sat there in front of his desk all alone in Bunker 9. The only sounds were the noises of clacking metal and steam escaping from pipes along the ceiling. The little machine in his palms started to smoke and burn. Leo just glared at it with disappointment. Frustrated, he threw his creation on the floor, watching it shatter into little pieces. With a sigh he plopped down onto his chair.

Everything he's been making malfunctioned somehow. When Camp Half-Blood's fountain broke, he couldn't even bare to touch it without breaking down inside. Too many memories flooded his brain. He even failed at fixing a shovel. Ever since the end of the War, Leo couldn't focus on anything. He's happy that Gaea was destroyed and the Roman/Greek war was over, but he wasn't as pleased like all the rest.  
Practically every day since the battle he has been hiding away from the others. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and even Percy tried helping him with his little depression, but nothing they say made him feel better.

Before he knew it, he already began on another project in his hands. Leo realized it looks like girl. Copper wires made up her hair. Oval nails were used as eyes. She looked almost like…

Leo dropped it from his grasp and shot fire at it until it became a puddle of melted metal.

"Calypso-" Leo whispered as he dropped to his knees and buried his face into his hands. He waited for the tears to come, but nothing emerged from his eyes.

Calypso. A girl who was sent heroes who had to leave because of their responsibilities. Calypso. The girl who both fell in love with them and got her heart shattered by them. Calypso. The girl Leo loved. Memories of their short, few days together flooded his head. It felt so long ago when he crash landed on Ogygia and met her. Leo missed her long, ginger-colored hair, almond shaped eyes, and that sweet cinnamon and wood smoke smell.  
He remembered what he promised when he got of that island. Those dangerous words haunted him ever since he said them. He swore on the river Styx that he will free her. And he would keep that promise.  
With determination, Leo got up. He shall not waist this precious time mourning. Leo walked over to the head of Festus, his giant machine dragon. He managed to save Fetus's head (again) from the Argo II when it crash landed in Camp Half-Blood, but he got really damaged. Thankfully Piper made him permanently alive with her charm speak. The camp was still under a lot of construction after the war. Cabins got burnt and smashed into pieces. Camp Half-Blood lost a lot of brave demi-gods during the fight with the Romans.

Leo examined the dented head of his dragon. Festus's eyes slowly opened.  
"Hey boy," Leo said, patting the cool metal of the giant head.  
_Click whir_. Festus used Morse code to talk to Leo. The same language Leo used with his mom. Leo placed his hand in between Festus's eyes.  
"I'm going to build you another body no matter how long it takes."

**~Hey guys! This is Kaitlyn! Sorry if this is kinda short, but sorry to break it to ya, my chapters are kinda short..._BUT I POST A CHAPTER PRACTICALLY EVERYDAY!_ So don't worry. If you liked my story, reviewing or favorite(ing? idk) my story will help my story spread to all the Caleo shippers! So I hope you like my story so far (dont worry there will be much more Caleo action in the next few chapters) ;) Check out my tumblr at- .com or even kik me- krazykaitlynz**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo didn't keep track of time. All he could focus on was two things: 1) Building another body for Festus and 2) Calypso. Leo barely ate or slept. Every time the body was almost finished, Leo would see a flaw and he'd have to start over. Leo felt like dropping all his tools and give up on the project. Just as he was about to let go of the hammer, a picture of Calypso flashed in his head.

"No. I have to finish," Leo murmured as he summoned fire in his hands.

"Almost done..." Leo said in his head as he attached the last piece.

"IM DONE!"  
Leo sunk to his knees and just smiled at the finished product. He examined his dragon proudly. Fetus seemed almost as happy as Leo. Fetus started bending his legs making a loud creak sound and walked around Bunker 9. His tail swayed back and forth, knocking in its path over. Shelves and tables toppled over, along with tools and metal objects. But Leo couldn't care less. Festus finally lived up to the meaning of his name, Happy.  
Leo approached Festus and jumped onto his back. Once Leo was on top of Festus, he patted him.  
"Ready for a test run?" Leo asked.  
As Leo spoke those last few words, Festus ran out the giant doors of bunker 9 and flew into the cool, night air. As they flew through the sky, Festus spread his giant bronze wings and roared. Festus shot fire out of his mouth almost 60 feet in front of them. Fire illuminated the night sky with its radiant orange and yellow colors. The wind blew through Leo's curly hair and he howled with cheerfulness.

"I'M COMING CALYPSO!" Leo shouted into the night.

After about an hour of flying, they landed back in front of bunker nine, knocking down trees in the process because of Festus's long wings.  
"We can save Calypso!" Leo exclaimed excitedly.  
Suddenly the thought of _how_ he was going to save her filled his head. Leo angrily sighed.  
"Maybe I can make a GPS to find the...no. She said no one can find Ogygia twice. Only the gods...THE GODS! They know how to get there! Maybe I can ask Hephaestus to bring me to her," Leo said, his words echoing through the bunker.  
His eye lids started to feel heavy. Leo wobbled to his desk and sat in the chair next to it. His sleepiness took over and he instantly fell asleep.

Blackness surrounded Leo, not a sound to be heard. As he walked forward, he heard faint sounds of his shoes walking against the ground. This must be a dream he thought. A light started to form and it grew brighter and brighter. Hephaestus appeared in front of him as the light was at its brightest.  
"Hello Leo," Hephaestus said.  
After a few seconds of processing, Leo answered, "Hey Dad… I need help"  
"With Calypso?" Hephaestus said.  
"Yeah! I need to know where she is. Can you bring me to her island?"  
"I won't bring you Ogygia. It is against the rules-"  
"I have been working my butt off and your telling me you won't even just bring me to Ogygia?!" Leo interrupted. He grunted and started to jump up and down, waving his arms. "Dream you could be over now! I don't need to stay in this boring dream anymore!"  
"Let me finish Leo," Hephaestus scolded, "I never said that I wouldn't help you."  
"What?" Leo replied, as he stopped jumping and waving his arms, "Never mind dream, keep going."

Hephaestus sighed and said, "Just make sure you don't tell the other gods or else I'll be in serious trouble. I know how much you love her, so I'll help."  
Hephaestus takes out a GPS-like gadget out of his pocket and hands it to Leo. It looked like any other GPS. It was black with a touch screen. On the screen showed two dots; One on top of New York and one in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"That red dot is you and the blue dot is Ogygia. The island constantly moves and has a very thick layer of mist surrounding it, making it look like it is just ocean. I recommend attaching that to Fetus if you don't want to lose it." Hephaestus explained.  
"Thanks again dad," Leo says.

A smile formed on his father's face.  
Slowly the dream started to fade into nothingness.

Leo woke up, still in Bunker 9; the morning light blinded his eyes. Tiredly, Leo rubbed his eyes and sat up. As his vision grew clearer, Leo found the GPS in front of him. Surprised, he quickly grabbed it and ran toward Festus. Leo woke up Fetus while attaching the GPS into Festus's neck, but Leo didn't care.  
"Festus, we're going to Ogygia."

The two flew over Camp Half-blood, passing the strawberry fields and forest. Slowly, the Camp then disappeared. Leo glanced at the GPS installed in Fetus's neck. Calypso's island is constantly moving in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. This might take a while. It might take a week to fly across the U.S. and the Pacific. Leo desperately wanted for this trip to take only a few days. Fetus can fly fast, but not that fast. The dragon would have to rest for at least an hour every 24 hours. Thankfully Leo built floatation devises inside Festus's feet.

Leo needs to see Calypso. He needs to see her now. The anxiety grows every minute and it doesn't stop. But there's nothing to do now, but wait.

~I'm posting 2 chapters today cause my chapters are short... sorry or maybe post 3... idk ill figure it out! thanks for reading! Tumblr- .com kik- krazykaitlynz

-Kaitlyn


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So far Leo and Fetus had to fight some monsters on the way, but there wasn't much harm done. Festus would burn them to a crisp in 30 seconds. They stopped by McDonalds in California to buy a week's worth of food supply for him. People were giving him weird looks as he passed by them with arms full of Big Macs and fries. He even heard someone say, "Yep he's defiantly American."

Leo stuffed all those greasy foods inside of a compartment in Festus's Side. Festus and Leo flew over the Pacific, leaving America and their McDonalds behind.

It was late at night and Leo could see that the blue dot was getting closer and closer to them. The 24 hour timer went off and Festus smoothly glided to the water. The flotation devises inflated as its feet touched the water.

Leo's eye lids felt heavy. Leo put his head on Festus's cool metal neck. Soon after, he dozed off on the dragon's back.

Leo woke from the sound of a big splash. Leo lifted his head. _Oh gosh_ Leo thought. He saw a long, dark shadow in the water beneath Festus and him. A serpent. Why does it always have to be something violent? Why couldn't it just be a giant water bunny?

"Festus, fly up!" Leo commanded.

Festus started to fly upwards. Then the serpent shot out of the water and swiped Festus's hind leg with its giant mouth. The serpent started to pull Festus and Leo towards the water.

"Hey, you overgrown snake! Stop biting my dragon!" Leo shouted, "And gosh you need a giant breath mint!"

That was officially the weirdest thing Leo has ever said. Leo summoned fire and tried to burn the serpent so it would let go of Festus. That plan failed miserably. The serpent started to thrash, pulling them faster towards the water.

Festus tried to breathe fire at it, but he couldn't bend his neck all the way. _Note to self; make Festus's head able to turn 360 degrees around_ Leo thought.

They were going to die. In the middle of the Pacific Ocean where no one would know where they were. Leo gazed at the sky.

"I'm sorry Calypso. I failed you."

A tear slid down his face. Leo lowered his head and looked at Fetus's leg. He saw a loose bolt on the lower part of Festus's leg. It was slowly becoming looser. Leo had to tighten it before it falls off! Wait, if the leg falls off, the serpent will go with it! That's it!

"I'm sorry for this buddy," Leo apologized.

Leo climbed down Festus's leg to the loose bolt. He pulled out a wrench from his magical tool belt and started unscrewing as many bolts as Leo could find around Festus's leg. The serpent managed to pull part of Festus's foot into the water.

"Come on, a few more," Leo said to himself.

_Three more bolts_. Half of Festus's calf was in the water. _Two more bolts_. Festus's whole calf was in the water. _One more bolt_! Half of Leo's leg was already in the water. _Ting!_ Festus's leg ripped off of his body, sending them darting upwards. Leo was hanging onto Festus's thigh for his dear life while they were soaring through the sky.

"You can slow down now Festus," Leo panted.

Leo climbed back onto Festus's back. He looked down at where the Festus's leg used to be. All that's left was loose wires and ripped metal.

"Sorry about your leg," Leo said.

Leo's stomach growled. He checked the food compartment and there was only one box of fries left. Leo rummaged around and that was the only thing left. _Aw man! I don't like my fries without ketchup!_

He glanced at the GPS. The two dots were practically touching! _We did it!_ Leo suddenly realized why Dora the Explorer always had so much enthusiasm when she got to her destination!

"We're almost there! Vamanos Amigos!" Leo shouted over the wind. The Dora must have taken over his mind for a second, "It's right in front of us!"  
As they kept moving forward, he couldn't see anything. Just blue everywhere. He has never hated blue in all his life.  
"I don't get it!" Leo said in frustration, "It should be right here! Festus, stop for a sec."  
He closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw an island but then it disappeared when his eyes fully opened. Leo started to squint again. Ogygia was barely visibly. There was only a faint black line was visible. It was there all along. _Dang mist. Why do you have to give me a heart attack?_  
As they flew closer and closer Leo started to see Ogygia clearer. It still looked the same. Fetus landed on his three legs, almost toppling over. Leo started laughing with joy.  
"We made it to Ogygia!"  
Leo scooped up a bunch of sand and threw it in the air, some getting into his hair. The destroyed tea set was still there from when he crash landed. The memories came back to him, but it didn't pain him as much as before.  
"Man, Calypso was so mad when I crash landed here" Leo thought.  
_Calypso!_ Why should he be remembering memories of her when he could be making new ones? Leo started sprinting as fast as he can towards Calypso's cave. Leo spotted her walking through her garden, her clothing dirty. Yet she still looked like a god. Well, technically she _is_ immortal and all. Her face had a sad, empty expression as she dragged herself around the garden. So he decided to walk up to her like in those romance movies.

Leo strode through the small trees towards Calypso, with his head up high. But of course, reality isn't a romance movie. He tripped on a pot and fell onto a pile of dirt. Thankfully his face didn't get dirty.

"Dumb pot," Leo said, standing up and kicking the pot, shattering it.

Calypso turned to his direction and hurled a gardening shovel at him. The shovel whistled past his face, probably giving his hair a slight trim.

"Wait…Leo?" Calypso asked, walking towards him timidly.  
"That's me," he replied.  
"Leo!"  
She ran towards Leo, knocking him back onto the dirt pile. Then she leaned in and kissed him. Leo's brain malfunctioned… and so did every other part of his body. She pulled back with a wide smile on her face.  
"Oh my gods Leo you actually came back!" She exclaimed, as they both started to get back up.  
Tears started to form in her eyes and Calypso started to sob. She hid her face in her hands. Leo wanted to bawl with her but he didn't want to look like a baby. But he couldn't hold it back. He started crying with her. For a few second they cry together. What he did was so unmanly.  
"I never thought you would actually come back!" Calypso cried, wiping a tear from her cheek.  
"I swore that I would get you out of here and I couldn't break that promise," Leo stated.  
"How did you get here? How did you find me twice?  
"I got here on Festus and followed a GPS that Hephaestus gave me in my dream."  
"I don't even have to ask. I still hate you, know that right?"  
"I hate you too," Leo said with a smile.  
Calypso hugged Leo. They stayed in their tight embrace for a few minutes, still covered in dirt.  
"You're as scrawny as ever," Calypso remarked, punching his shoulder playfully.  
"Oh, so when I come back here to save you, all you do is tell me how scrawny I am?" Leo replied, "Where's my 'I love you Leo!' or 'Your my favorite person in the whole world Leo!' or even 'You're my extremely handsome knight in shining armor, Leo!'."  
"You're my extremely handsome knight in shining armor, Leo!" Calypso said, mimicking Leo.  
They both started to laugh.

**~Hey! Hope you liked this chapter! There's much more to come! Plz review or favorite if you liked it! It would help my story spread! Thanks for reading! tumblr: krazy4fandoms kik: krazykaitlynz **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come on let's go. I don't think my dragon can stay on three legs any longer," Leo said.  
"Three legs? Never mind. You can tell me on the ride. I can't believe I'm finally leaving!" Calypso exclaimed.  
After Calypso finished packing, they walked towards the beach, hand in hand to Festus. They slid onto Festus's back. Calypso wrapped her arms around Leo's waist and he felt his heart stop.  
"Let's go back to Camp Half-Blood," Leo said.

Leo and Calypso soared over the Pacific Ocean, the warm, salty air blowing in their faces. The sun gradually set in front of them, the colors of the sky slowly getting darker behind. Calypso placed her head on Leo's shoulder. Her body was pressed up against Leo's back. He could feel her soft, even breaths. Festus noticed the mood, blowing multicolored flames around them. She giggled as she hugged him tighter. The fire danced around the couple, but not touching them. Slowly, the flames died out.

"I love you, Leo," Calypso sighed.

"I love you too," Leo whispered, as they both fell asleep.

Leo landed Festus in front of bunker nine.  
"I still can't believe I'm out of that cursed island," Calypso said.  
"Well, believe it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Leo exclaimed, gesturing to the woods around them. The wind rustled the green leaves.  
"There's nothing really here."  
"Oh. The actual camp is down there"  
Leo guided Calypso through the woods. Leo walked behind Calypso, watching her examine the woods in astonishment. She lightly brushed her fingers against the tree trunks, turning them into a healthier brown. They made it to Thalia's tree. The soft grass swayed in the wind, tickling their legs. When they reached the top, Calypso gawked at the camp in awe.  
"This place is amazing," Calypso breathed. As she scanned the camp, Leo swore that he saw darkness in her eyes just for a second.  
"Yeah, I know right?" Leo said, "Oh, I want you to meet my friends!"  
He suddenly remembered how Percy once got stranded on Ogygia too. Calypso also fell in love with him, and Percy promised that he'd save her. But he never did. So practically Leo wanted to avoid Percy at all costs. Maybe he'd introduce her to Jason and Piper. He would have presented Calypso to Frank and Hazel too, but they went back to New Rome.  
"I want to introduce you to my friends Jason and Piper," Leo said.  
Calypso followed Leo down the hill and into the camp. Cabins were still being rebuilt, so they had to step over wood planks and other material. Leo kept an eye out for Percy. He spotted Jason and Piper and walked towards them.  
"Hey Jason. Hey Piper," greeted Leo.  
"Hey Leo. New Demi-god?" asked Jason.  
"No she's an immortal...god,"  
"What?"  
"Everyone, this is Calypso, the one from Ogygia." Leo introduced.  
"Nice to meet you all," said Calypso.  
"Wait! What? How did you get her off Ogygia?" asked Piper.  
"I had a dream with my dad and he gave me this GPS thing and I rode Festus across the Pacific to Ogygia, saved her and brought her back here," said Leo.  
"Ok... Well anyways, we have to go back to training. Nice meeting you Calypso," said Jason.  
They walked away.  
"They seem nice," whispered Calypso.  
"They are," Leo assured.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Leo spotted Percy and Annabeth.  
"Hey! Why don't we go to the strawberry fields? That way," said Leo, pointing the opposite direction of Percy.  
"Um, ok. Why?" asked Calypso.  
Too late.

Percy walked up to them and greeted, "Hey Leo. What's up?"  
They turned around, standing face to face with Percy and Annabeth.  
"Nothing much. Gotta go!" Leo pulled on Calypso's arm but she dragged Leo right back.  
"Wait. Percy is that you?" Calypso said.  
"Um. Who is she and how does she know you Percy?" asked Annabeth.  
"Wait a minute… Calypso?" Percy said.  
This was awkward. Leo was literally just standing there like an oaf.  
"Ok. Well I know you guys already meet before. But, Calypso, Percy. Percy, Calypso," Leo introduced, again.  
"How did you get off of Ogygia?" Percy asked.  
"Leo saved me… You said you were going to get me off that island and I believed you!" Calypso scolded, "I waited and waited but you never showed up! I practically lost all hope until Leo came!"  
A grin started to spread across his face. He was Calypso's hope. No, he is not enjoying this. Not at all. Well, maybe a little. But, he stopped smiling.  
"I-I'm sorry," Percy stammered.  
"That's all you have to say! That you're sorry! What is wrong with you?" Calypso shouted, pushing him to the ground. Other campers froze and started to gaze their way.  
"Hey! Why would you do that to my boyfriend?" Annabeth yelled, as she helped Percy get up.

Percy didn't even seem mad at all. He just stared at Calypso with sorrow in his eyes.  
"Want to go to the strawberry fields now, Leo?" Calypso asked.  
"Uh, yeah," said Leo as he took her hands.  
Leo glanced back and saw Percy wiping the dirt off his pants, while Annabeth was trying to comfort him.

**~Hey Guys! I always feel bad cause my chapters are so short, so sorry. I try to post at least 1 chapter a day, so don't worry! If you like my story, plz ****review or favorite**** my story! It will help my story spread! I also read all the reviews! Thanks again for reading! tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Calypso started to calm down as they walked through the field. She inhaled the sweet strawberry smell. Before Leo knew it, Calypso had a big smile on her face. She ran through the field, laughing, while Leo attempted to follow behind. She suddenly stopped and bent down next to a dying strawberry bush and examined it. As she placed her fingers on one of the branches, life slowly spread through the plant, turning the leaves into a healthy green and the strawberries into a bright red color. It's like life itself loves her.

The smile returned to her face. Calypso plucked a strawberry from the bush and skipped towards Leo.

"Open your mouth," Calypso ordered. Leo did as she said as Calypso placed the strawberry in his mouth. That was the sweetest strawberry Leo has ever tasted.

"That is the most awesomely awesome strawberry in the world," Leo said.

With a grin she turned and ran out of the field and up a hill. She stood at the top, closing her eyes and facing the sky. She spread her arms out like wings to absorb the warm sun rays. The wind blew her silky hair back while the sunlight shone through it. She looked so breathtakingly gorgeous, Leo thought he would faint. She was probably more beautiful than Aphrodite.

After spending an hour or two at the strawberry fields, Leo brought her the river. Light glistened across the water as they sat on newly rebuilt wooden dock. Their reflection showed in the water, Calypso's head leaning against Leo's shoulder. He was so lucky to have her. He looked like a peasant while she looked like a queen. The sun was starting to set in front of them, giving them the most breathtaking view. It looked almost as pretty as the sunset in the Pacific.  
"This is beautiful," Calypso sighed.  
"Yeah. You're real beautiful. I mean this is beautiful!" Leo said.  
_ Real smooth_, Leo thought, mentally slapping himself as hard as he could. He could faintly see the red in Calypso's cheeks. He smiled awkwardly at her. She laughed, making his heart flutter.  
"Sorry, I'm an awkward guy," Leo apologized, as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"It's ok," Calypso replied, "Thanks again for saving me."  
"No problem," replied Leo.  
"But why? You could have forgotten about me. Find another girl that's into you."  
"Yeah, um, my scrawniness doesn't really help me with girls. I'm like the luckiest guy in the world to be with you. But anyway, you...you're special. I could never forget about you. After we stopped Gaea and all that stuff, I couldn't keep my mind off you. You were the only thing I thought about," Leo assured as he gently caressed her cheek.  
A tear slid down Calypso's cheek. Calypso kissed Leo lightly as he pulled her closer.  
"Aww! That's so romantic," a naiad sighed, ruining the moment.  
"Oh yeah, and there's _naiads_ here too," Leo sourly said.

After the tour around the camp, Leo and Calypso headed towards the dining area. Leo spotted Percy and Annabeth sitting at the Poseidon table. Percy still looked a little glum from what happened before. Leo and Calypso sat down at the crowded Hephaestus table. The guy at his table and practically every table was drooling over her. Calypso didn't even seem to notice. Leo just ignored the others like she did.

Calypso had a salad, while Leo had pizza.  
"Is that all you want?" Leo asked.  
"Yes this is fine," Calypso said.  
"You sure? Here you can try some of my pizza," said Leo, practically shoving the pizza in her face.  
"What is pizza?"  
"Come on! Just try it!" Calypso took a small bite out of the pizza.  
"Wow. This is good!" Calypso exclaimed.  
She took the pizza out of Leo's hands and started eating it.  
"Hey! That's mine!" Leo complained.  
"Oh well," said Calypso.

The guys from around their table must have heard that she like pizza so they started surrounding her asking, "You want my pizza?"

Leo was defiantly annoyed by them. Calypso was just surprised and just denied the food politely. It's time to clear things up.

"EVERYONE, SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! NOW PLEASE LEAVE!" Leo shouted.

Everyone became silent. They seemed shocked at first, even Calypso seemed shocked. Then, they started laughing. That really hurt Leo's ego. The group of guys started to turn their attention back to Calypso. That defiantly tears it.

Leo grabbed Calypso's waist and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back for a few seconds. Again, everyone was silent.

"SHE IS MY GIRL! NOW BEAT IT, PEOPLE!" Leo ordered. Slowly the crowd started to fade. Thank goodness.

"Anyway, so where were we?" Leo asked, like nothing happened.

Calypso chuckled then said, "You are so weird. By the way, what's the big fire pit for?"  
"We throw food in it for the gods and stuff," Leo said.  
"Oh," Calypso said bitterly.  
Leo forgot that Calypso wasn't a big fan of the gods. After they finished eating, they walked to the Hephaestus cabin.  
"You can sleep on my bed while I sleep on the floor," Leo offered.  
"Are you sure? I can sleep on the floor if you want," said Calypso.  
"I'm positive."  
Calypso lied on the bed.

"I love you, Leo," Calypso whispered.

"I love you too. Good night," Leo whispered back. Soon after, she fell asleep. Leo spread out a thin blanket on the concrete floor for him to sleep on. He was kind of uncomfortable but he didn't care less. Gradually, he fell asleep soundly without a single dream that night.

**~They are so cute! I LOVE CALEO SO MUCH! I enjoy writing for you guys, and I hope you enjoy reading my stories! Please leave a review or favorite my story! It will help my story spread for more Caleo shippers to see! Thanks again! Tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leo woke up to the soothing sound of Calypso's humming. The morning light blinded him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked out the window and saw Calypso sitting cross-legged next to a flower, humming. Of course, she was in the most flawless position where the sun hit her perfectly. The flower seemed to be growing and becoming more colorful because of her singing. Calypso noticed Leo and waved. He waved back. Leo got washed up and headed outside to Calypso.  
"Good morning Leo," Calypso greeted.  
"Hey," Leo replied.  
Calypso started to flicker.  
"You ok?" Leo asked, concerned.  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Calypso said.  
She flickered again.  
"You're flickering!" Leo exclaimed.  
Calypso studied her hand. She flickered. Her almond-shaped eyes widened.  
"Leo!" Calypso panicked, holding out her hand to Leo. Leo tried to grab Calypso's hand, but then she disappeared. In her place, Hermes stood.  
"Message from the gods," Hermes stated.  
"What did you do to her? Spill it, mailman!" Leo shouted, flames already summoning in his hands.  
"The gods want her back in Ogygia," Hermes replied," I'm sorry Leo."  
Just like that, Hermes vanished, leaving Leo all alone, sobbing.

"You stupid gods!" Leo shouted as he threw fire all around him. The grass in a 15 feet radius was burnt and black. The flower that Calypso helped was nothing more than a pile of ashes. Leo felt like he could have a tantrum right now. No, he couldn't waist anymore time. He had to save Calypso. Again.  
He needs to get to the gods. He needed help. He needed one of his friends. Leo hustled towards the training area. He passed Percy, pretty much not noticing him.  
"Leo," Percy said.  
Leo stopped and turned around towards Percy.  
"What?" Leo asked, wanting to leave.  
"Can you tell Calypso that I'm really sorry? I did want to save her it's just that-"  
"Calypso was taken by the gods and they're going to put her back in Ogygia! Now if you excuse me," Leo interrupted.  
"What?!" Percy exclaimed, "We need to save her!"  
"No _way_! I wasn't going to do _anything_!" Leo said sarcastically, "Of course I want to save her! I just need someone to go with me to Olympus."  
"I'll go with you."  
"Well, I'm trying to get help from everyone _but_ you. Cause she kinda hates your guts." Leo said.  
"I know but maybe if I help you, she'll forgive me," Percy suggested.  
"Help with what?" Annabeth said while walking towards them.  
"With Calypso," Percy blurted.  
"Calypso?" Annabeth said suspiciously, "What about Calypso?"  
"The gods took her and will put her back in Ogygia!" Leo exclaimed, "We're wasting time! Come on Percy let's go."  
"If he's going, then I'm going," Annabeth said.  
"Might as well bring the whole camp!" Leo said, "Whatever just hurry up."  
Leo hurried towards bunker nine with Percy and Annabeth following behind. He reached Festus.  
"Festus time to save Calypso again," said Leo.  
He jumped on Festus's back. Annabeth went behind him and put her hands on his waist.  
"Um Annabeth, maybe you should sit behind me," Percy suggested.  
Leo bet that Percy didn't want Annabeth putting her hands on another guy. He feels him, but this is not the time.  
"Seriously! You're worried about that?!" Leo scolded, "We have to save Calypso from getting imprisoned and your worrying about Annabeth touching me?! Just get on Festus's back, Seaweed-brain!"  
"Hey. Only I get to call him that," Annabeth said pointing a finger at him.  
Percy climbed on behind Annabeth and they flew towards New York.

**~Ima leave you guys with a sort of cliff hanger for today. Thanks for reading! P****lease leave a review! You dont need to sign up to review.**** It will be really helpful to spread my fanfiction to all our fellow caleo shippers! I think this is one of my shortest chapters. Sorry about that! Contact me on my tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik-krazykaitlynz**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They flew towards the Empire State Building and landed in front. Leo wasn't really fond of the city. People are so pushy and there's always a nasty sewer smell somewhere. The loud car sounds and the gas smell didn't bother him though. It just reminded him of Bunker 9. No one would really notice a giant metal dragon because of the mist. Festus would probably look like a really big truck to the mortals. After Leo tried parallel parking Festus, they slid off Fetus's back.

"Festus, stay. Don't move anywhere," Leo commanded.

The three entered the building. They entered the elevator and went up to Olympus.

"I wish I didn't tell everyone to start the reconstruction in Olympus," Annabeth sighed.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"The gods want Olympus to be supreme. But now, the Empire State Building is no longer the tallest building in the U.S."

"What? I didn't know that," Percy exclaimed.

"Of course you didn't. The Freedom Tower, on the other side of New York City, is now the tallest."

"Thank you for our fun fact of the day," Leo replied, rolling his eyes.  
When they arrived at the top, they walked out through the elevator doors. Even though he was in a hurry, he couldn't resist staring at the beauty of Olympus. Though it was under construction, it still looked beautiful.  
"Come on guys," Leo said, "I haven't been here so just lead me to where you think Calypso might be."  
Leo followed Percy and Annabeth. Of course, Leo couldn't help but marvel his surroundings while he followed them. They lead him into the gods' throne room. It was gigantic, filled with huge golden thrones.  
"Wow. This is amazing," Leo said.  
In the corner he noticed movement. Leo cautiously walked towards it. In front of him was a large glass sphere, and inside was Calypso, curled up in a ball.  
"Calypso!" Leo shouted while running towards her.  
She placed her hands on the glass, as tears streamed down her face.  
"Leo," Calypso sighed.  
He could barely hear her voice through the thick glass. He positioned his hands on the glass, lining up his with hers.  
"We're going to get you out of here," Leo assured.  
She gave him a confused look at the word "we're". Then she glanced past Leo and noticed Percy and Annabeth. She gave Percy an evil glare then brought her attention back on Leo.  
"It's ok. He and Annabeth helped me find you," Leo said.  
He summoned fire in his hands.  
"Stay back," Leo warned.  
Calypso scrambled backwards.  
"You know that's not going to work. The glass is practically invincible," Percy informed.  
"I don't care! I'll try anything to free her!" Leo practically shouted.  
He pressed the intense fire against the glass, trying to melt it. But nothing happened. He tried at least for ten more minutes, but still nothing happened.  
"Dude, like I said, it's not going to work," Percy stated.  
"Well maybe if you help me and stop standing there like an oaf, we might have some progress," Leo scolded.  
"Fine."  
Percy walked up to Calypso's sphere. He controlled the water towards it and started slicing the sphere rapidly with the water. After five minutes, Percy stopped.  
"See, it didn't make a dent," Percy said.  
"Of course it didn't! Water is useless!" Leo replied.  
"What do you mean water is useless? Water is very powerful!" Percy complained.  
"Ah, yes, splashing people is very powerful."  
"I could beat you in a fight right now with water!"  
"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," Annabeth said, "Now what are you going to do about Calypso?"  
Leo totally forgot about Calypso. He glanced back Calypso's way and saw her with her arms folded, arching an eyebrow.  
"Sorry Calypso," Leo apologized.  
Hephaestus walked into the throne room.  
"Leo?" Hephaestus said.  
"Dad! Can you please help us get Calypso out of here?" Leo asked.  
"I'm sorry Leo. I already broke a rule by helping you the first time."  
"Come on! Can you just use your magical god powers to open this or something? Then we can do the rest."  
"I'm afraid I cannot. You three should leave before you get us all in trouble," Hephaestus said cautioned.  
Leo slammed his hand on the glass sphere, startling Calypso.  
"When are they going to send her back to Ogygia?" Leo asked.  
"Tomorrow," Hephaestus said, leaving the room.  
Leo placed his forehead on the glass and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw Calypso's face, only a few inches away from his. She had a sad expression on her face.  
"It's ok, Leo," Calypso said, her voice muffled by the glass, "I guess me being free was never meant to be."  
"No. I will keep trying; keep fighting to keep you out of that island!" Leo exclaimed.  
"You have to let me go, Leo."  
"I can't," Leo cried, his voice cracking, "How can I let you go! I'll lose my mind without you!"  
"Please. For me." Calypso pleaded sadly.  
Leo stopped shouting. He stared into her almond-shaped eyes.  
"Ok. For you," Leo said, wiping the tears off his face.  
He put his hand on the glass and Calypso lined her hand with his one last time. They gaze into each other's tear-filled eyes and stayed like that for a while. Finally Calypso looked away, taking her hand off the glass, tears dripping down her face. She wiped them off furiously like when Leo left her on Ogygia the first time. Then she turned away, sitting in the same position as when they entered.  
Leo took his hand off the glass then walked back to the entrance of the throne room. He glanced back to find Calypso, facing away from them, sitting in silence. Unlike last time, he couldn't promise to save her again.

**~Hey guys! Here's chapter 7 for you all! My heart broke a few times while writing this. I hoped you enjoyed reading! Cause there's more to come! Please leave a review so my fanfic can spread! Even if you aren't signed up, u can still review! Thanks for reading! Tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Leo and the others walked out of the Empire State Building. Everything seemed duller now. Even the most colorful things seemed gray. He spotted Festus in an alley sleeping. He dragged himself up to Festus and woke him up.  
"Come on. Back to Camp Half-Blood," Leo said, not feeling like scolding the dragon for not staying in the same spot.  
They jumped onto Festus's back and flew back to camp.  
"Dude, I'm so sorry," Percy said.  
Honestly Leo has had it with people pitying him.  
"Oh my god! I hate those words now! I'm sorry this, I'm sorry that! Everyone keeps saying sorry to me like I'm a kicked puppy or something! Stop pitying me!" Leo yelled.  
"I'm-" Percy started, "never mind"

Leo suddenly felt bad. Technically Leo did feel like a kicked puppy; A puppy that was kicked right in the heart.  
The rest of the ride back was silent.

Leo lay in his bed just thinking about what happened that day. His bed still smelled like Calypso. Cinnamon and wood smoke. He would never be able to sit next to a fireplace or eat a churro ever again. Especially if he was sitting next to a fire place _while_ eating a churro. He had to let Calypso go. He knew he couldn't. But he had to. For her. The strawberry field memory played in his head. Memories that both saddened him and enlightened him replayed until he feel asleep.

Everything was pitch black. Very similar to his dream with Hephaestus. Light slowly grew in front of him. As it became brighter, he could see the same sphere from the throne room. Inside, was Calypso.

"Leo," Calypso spoke, "Don't save me."

Gradually the sphere started to fade from the bottom, and so did Calypso's feet. Leo was about to shout something to her, but noting came out. He attempted to run to her, but his feet wouldn't move quickly, as if he was in slow motion. Yet, he used all of his strength to keep going. All he could do was watch as he slowly sprinted towards her.

Calypso's legs were no longer there, only her upper body. She just stared at him with an expressionless face. She was disappearing, and Leo was only half way there. All that was left was her face. Leo lifted his arm, trying to reach her.

"Goodbye," Calypso whispered, as her whole body vanished.

Leo woke up with a start; beads of sweat covered his forehead. Walked into the cabin bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had dark bags under his eyes and his skin looked paler than usual. With a sigh, Leo got washed up and walked out of the Hephaestus cabin with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground.  
"Hey Leo," Annabeth greeted, walking up to him, "Just so you know Nico is here at Camp Half-Blood."  
"Why should I care?" Leo asked, still gazing at the ground.  
"I'm just trying to keep your mind happy and like it used to be."  
"Well, you're not going to see old happy Leo for a while."  
"Oh. Ok," Annabeth said with pitiful eyes, "Bye Leo, see you later."  
He kept walking. Leo didn't know where he was going but he honestly didn't care. He just needed fresh air. Focusing on the grass helped his mind clear up. Though, they were only colorless lines to him. Then he bumped into someone.  
"Hey, Watch where you're going," the person scolded.  
Leo glanced up and saw Nico. Nico's expressionless face, pale skin, and his all black clothing creeped him out.  
"Sorry. Just thinking and stuff," Leo apologized.  
"Usually you have that annoying happy look in your eyes that annoy me to death. So what happened?" Nico asked.  
When did Nico start caring about other people's problem? Maybe the after war thing got to his head. Leo never really had a conversation with the guy. To be honest, he made Leo feel uncomfortable. When he looks into Nico's eyes, it feels like Nico is looking into the depths of Leo's soul.  
"Calypso has to go back to Ogygia again," Leo told Nico.  
"What do you mean by again?" Nico asked.  
"I saved her from her Island and now the gods want her back."  
"How did you get her off the Island?"  
"I feel like I've answered this question a million times! Do I really have to explain it again?"  
"No."  
"Anyway, I'm just kinda depressed."  
"You'll get used to it," Nico said. Leo gave him a confused look. "When my sister, Bianca, died, everything changed. We don't have parents anymore. She was the only one to take care of me, and now she's gone."  
"Oh," Leo said.  
"You know I actually was once happy," Nico said.  
"You? A happy guy?" Leo replied kind of shocked.  
For the first time, Leo saw Nico grin. A smile doesn't look so bad on him. He just has to do it more.  
"Hard to believe, right?" Nico asked.  
"Not really. Just keep smiling like the way you are right now and I might believe you were once a happy guy," Leo said.  
Nico's smile faded.

"Nothing really terrible happened to you, so that's why you're always so perky." Nico said.

Leo gazed at the ground and said, "My mom died in a fire. Humor was a good way to hide the pain."

For a minute they stand there, the atmosphere gloomy. Nico shifted a bit and Leo could tell he did not like small talk.  
"Yeah, so anyway, nice talking to you, Leo," Nico said.  
"See ya," Leo answered.  
Nico sauntered away. If he changed from a happy guy to a guy that creeps out people just from losing someone he loves, then what would happen to Leo? Would he change too? He wouldn't want to go all Goth or anything, but he couldn't use humor the rest of his life to hide the pain. He just didn't know. Leo kept walking.

**~Poor little Leo... Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review anyone could review! Hope you liked this chapter! More coming up shortly. Sorry if im porting only once a day cause I got busy and other stuff. Thanks again! Follow me on tumblr! - krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, Leo decided to see Calypso one last time. Even though Leo had to let Calypso go, it wouldn't hurt to just say goodbye. He wasn't satisfied with their last good-bye. Leo rode Festus to the Empire State Building and went up the elevator to Olympus. Leo walked to the throne room. When he arrived, he couldn't find Calypso's sphere. He moved around to try to find it, but it wasn't there. Maybe he was too late. Maybe they already took her to Ogygia. All the worst possible scenarios flooded his brain. After about a minute, he saw a Nymph guy with a clipboard. Leo sprinted up to him and tapped his shoulder.  
"Um, do you know if the girl in the glass sphere got sent back to Ogygia?" Leo asked.  
"Ogygia? She's not going to get sent back to Ogygia. They think she might escape again, and the gods didn't want to take a chance. So they sent her to an imprisonment in the underworld," said the Nymph.  
"The underworld?!" Leo exclaimed. That was defiantly the worst possible scenario. It was so evil, that Leo didn't even think of it.  
"Yep. Well see ya!" the Nymph said walking away. How could he be so peppy about sending a perfectly innocent girl to the underworld? Just because she's the daughter of a titan doesn't mean she's evil!  
The underworld. That is defiantly worse than Ogygia. At least she had a garden and the warm sun on Ogygia! But the underworld is a dark, cold place. He's never been there, but he's heard stories and it doesn't seem very appealing. He couldn't go by himself to the underworld. He could get killed or get eaten by souls. Hades and the creatures of the underworld wouldn't listen to him or any of his friends. So there was only one option left. He had to go with Nico.  
When Leo arrived back at Camp Half-Blood, it was already getting dark. Leo ran toward the dining area and spotted Nico sitting by himself on the Hades table.  
"Hey what's up?" Leo greeted.  
"What do you want?" Nico asked.  
"There's that great attitude everyone loves! Anyway I need your help."  
"With what?" Nico asked.  
"Just let me finish and I'll tell you. Calypso is actually getting sent to the underworld instead of Ogygia. And because you're the son of Hades, you might help prevent me from getting killed by soul eating creatures."  
"So you want me to help you go down into the underworld and bust your girlfriend out of prison, while we can both get seriously punished or even killed during it?" Nico asked.  
"Pretty much," Leo agreed.  
"Ok let's do it," Nico said, starting to stand up.  
"Really? You're not going to argue or anything?"  
"No. I have nothing better to do, and all these happy people are making me sick."  
"Ok then. Let's go," Leo said.  
"We'll shadow travel down," Nico said, holding out his hand.  
"Um, do we really have to hold hands?"  
"We don't really have a choice unless you want me to go by myself."  
"Can't I just put my finger on your shoulder and we'll transport to the underworld?"  
"Seriously? I don't care. Just whatever." Nico replied, annoyed.  
Leo placed his finger on Nico's shoulder. Everything around them started to blur, then turned black.

**~Sorry for the short chapter! I wish I can post more often, but i've been busy and stuff. But if you guys liked my story or this chapter, ****please review****! It would mean alot to me. Of course no one reads these things, so I'll just shut up now... But one more thing, If you are one of the many few people who reads this, I want to write more fanfictions! Doesn't nessesarily have to be Caleo but, give me a ship name or idea! you can private message me or review me the idea and I most likely will try to write it! (Ill even put your username on the bottom[unless you done have a username so you can just write your name with the review or message]) Thanks again! My tumblr- krazy4fandoms my kik- krazykaitlynz**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shadow travel felt weird. He had only done it once, but he wasn't really paying attention the first time. It feels like someone is twisting your insides and you have an urge to barf. It was only like a minute until they arrived at the underworld. The underworld was worse than he thought. It smelled like death and it was creepily dark. Distant moaning of the dead filled his head, giving him shivers.  
"Wow this place is so..." Leo started.  
"I know," Nico said  
"Do you have an idea of where Calypso might be?" asked Leo.  
"Most likely in the prison in Hades's Palace," Nico answered.  
"Exactly how far is that?"  
"Far."  
"Can't we just shadow travel there?"  
"Yeah but you have to wait. Shadow traveling drains my energy."  
"Come on! You shadow traveled two people for hundreds of miles! It can't hurt now!" Leo complained.  
"It's ok, we'll be shadow traveling soon. I just need a break." Nico said.  
"Fine."  
They walked in silence through the underworld. The black sand crunched beneath Leo's feet. Dark fires that gave off dim light were scattered randomly. The flames reminded him of both Nico and himself. Leo was the fire. Nico was the darkness. If the both of them were to team up, they'd be a deadly team. Maybe they should be: The Dark Flames. Noticing that he was not focused on the mission, he face palmed himself. _Dumb ADHD_ Leo thought. Every time there was something important, there'd have to be that one squirrel that played with his mind and make him loose his focus. One day he will find it, and burn the heck out of it.

So he could focus, he thought about Calypso. Before he knew it, Leo was lost in thought, thinking about Calypso. _I will find her. I will save her._ Leo chanted in his head. Out of nowhere, a skeleton started to rise out of the ground in front of him. Leo screamed, and then summoned fire in his hands. He burned the skeleton until it turned into ash. Leo heard chuckling behind him. Was there another person following them? When Leo turned around, he saw that Nico was the one that was laughing. Leo has never seen Nico laugh.  
"What's so funny?! Did you summon that dead guy?!"Leo demanded.  
"You panicked like a little girl! And yes I did," Nico chuckled, trying to stop laughing.  
"Oh, so you don't have enough energy to shadow travel, but you have enough energy to summon that skeleton?!"  
"Sorry just wanted to see your reaction. And it was hysterical!" Nico said, starting to laugh again.  
Leo's anger started to die down. Then he started to laugh too. The look of happiness on Nico's face looked more normal, like he was just another regular guy, pulling a prank on his friend. Nico is a regular guy, he just has to show it.  
After the two stopped laughing, they moved on.  
"Are you charged yet?" Leo asked impatiently.  
"I'm not a phone you know," Nico said.  
"I know, but you're taking so long!" Leo complained.  
"Stop whining! You're getting me so annoyed. It's like a kid asking, '_Are we there yet?'_ a million times!" Nico scolded.  
"Fine!" Leo said, trying to imitate a kid's voice, while he folded his arms and made a pouty face.  
"Is that really necessary?" Nico asked, "Anyway, I think I have enough energy to shadow travel into the palace."  
Nico held out his hand.  
"Can I do the same thing as last time?" Leo asked.  
Nico put his hand down. He looked really ticked off. Leo set his finger on Nico's shoulder. Their surroundings blurred as it darkened, turning everything black.

**~Sup y'all! Sorry...SQUIRREL! Of course, I feel really bad about making my chapter short, but ill make it up to you guys in the next chapter. :) I plan to have lots of stuff in it. Thanks for reading this chapter! Please leave a review if you like my story or even just one of my chapters! Ill post another tomorrow!(Or maybe sooner) tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leo and Nico reappeared in this dungeon looking place. The walls were made of black brick and the floor looked like dark cement. The smell wasn't pleasant either. It smelled like wet dog times 10 and garbage times 9.7.  
"I'm guessing this is the prison," Leo guessed.  
"Yep," said Nico.  
Leo heard a half snarl and a half snoring sound. There was a sleeping hellhound about fifty feet in front of them. That explained the wet dog smell.  
"Seriously? You had to make us reappear right in front of this hellhound?" Leo whispered.  
The hellhound woke up. Its eyes moved from Nico to Leo. When it stood up, it was practically the size of an adult horse. It looked bigger than most, but not the largest Leo has seen. Leo started to move backwards slowly. Then the hellhound charged. Before Leo could summon fire in his hands, Nico pushed Leo behind him, knocking Leo on the floor.  
"Stop!" Nico commanded.  
The hellhound slowed down, but still came towards them.  
"I am the son of Hades and I command you to stop!" Nico shouted.  
The hellhound stopped five feet away from them.  
"Good Girl," Nico said, walking up to it and petting it. Nico pulled out an energy bar and feed it to her. Its tail wagged furiously as she sniffed Nico and his dark clothing.  
Leo stood up. He looked at Nico in awe.  
"How did you do that?" Leo asked.  
"Son of Hades, remember?" Nico reminded.  
"Thanks for saving me," Leo thanked.  
Leo heard footsteps.  
"Someone's coming! What are we going to do?" Leo asked, "We can't hide."  
"Just follow my lead. Just act like a mad man," Nico told him.  
Leo put on one of his crazy faces. He opened his eyes as wide as he can and grinned crazily. Nico grabbed Leo's wrist and started to half-drag him forward. A skeleton walked towards them.  
"What is this mortal doing here, son of Hades?" the skeleton asked.  
"I found him acting like a mad man so I thought I should punish him by imprisoning him," Nico said, "I think I saw an empty cell near the Calypso girl, but I forgot where it is."  
"It's down this hall, then you make a left at the furthest corner, turn right, then you should be able to find her," the skeleton said.  
"Thank you," Nico told the skeleton.

"Wait," the skeletons said suspiciously.

Nico released Leo's wrist and drew his sword. With one swift movement, the skeleton was in many pieces.  
Nico swiped Leo's wrist and pulled him harshly until they turned the corner. Nico let go.  
"Wow, that's some impressive acting and swordsman skills," Leo complimented, rubbing his wrist.  
"Thank you. Your acting wasn't that bad either," said Nico.  
"Who said I was _acting_?" Leo said sarcastically.

They heard more footsteps, multiple of them, getting louder and louder. Without having to communicate, both Leo and Nico knew what to do. The two ran the opposite direction of Calypso's cell as dozens of skeletons and hellhounds turned a corner and ran after them.

"Shadow travel would be nice please," Leo panted.

"I don't think I have enough energy yet," Nico wheezed as well.

"Agh! Fine, I'll do this my way. Cover me." Nico drew his sword as they ran through the ongoing prison halls. But as they ran on, they noticed a dead end in front of them. Leo cursed.

"Cover me!" Leo shouted as he stopped, summoning fire in both hands.

Nico came to a halt and ran in front of Leo. With one big swipe, Nico took down the first row of skeletons and other monsters. Nico skillfully destroyed the monsters with his sword, turning them into dark, golden dust. But as the numbers increased, Nico gradually started to move backwards. He had to use both his sword and legs to keep them back, but he still kept moving closer towards Leo.

"WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" Nico shouted, breathless, "I can't hold them off any longer!"

"Give me a few more seconds," Leo said, between his teeth.

The flame in his hands has been building up while Nico fought off the monsters. He just needed a few more seconds to make the flames at its strongest. All his concentration was on it. He couldn't control the fire much longer, knowing that it was finally finished.

"NICO GET BEHIND ME!" Leo shouted.

Nico turned, and saw the condensed flames in between Leo's hands. Nico hustled behind him as Leo released the flames. As he did so, it pushed him backwards. He kept his hands in front of him, but slowly they started to feel like lead. He could feel his energy pouring out of him, accompanying the fire. It filled the halls in front of them, burning the monsters into piles of ashes. It burned to almost 600 yards away. He felt his back hit the wall as the fire died down.

All his energy seemed to have drained out of his body. Leo's knees buckled as he fell to the ground. Nico helped him into a sitting position against the rough, dark wall.

"That truly was amazing," Nico complimented.

Leo only had enough energy to smile. Usually Leo's energy wasn't consumed when he summoned fire, but what he did right there defiantly would have taken all his energy. He heard loud poundings, echoing throughout the halls. More monsters. They seemed far, but they were getting closer. Leo cursed again.

"I'll try to fight them off, again," Nico said, standing up weakly.

"What's the point? Both us are in no condition to fight at all," Leo told him.

"Maybe if I shout that I am Hades son, they would-"

"They are monsters. They won't listen."

"I'll try shadow traveling us at least out of their path."

Leo knew that Nico didn't have enough energy, but he didn't say anything. Nico took Leo's hand and had a concentrated face. Leo felt a weird sensation, but the two were still there. Again, Leo felt it, but nothing happened. Nico sighed with frustration.

With a defeated look, Nico sat beside Leo. He has failed to save Calypso. He has failed to keep them together. Now Nico and Leo were going to die in the underworld, with no one knowing where they were.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Leo apologized.

"It's fine," Nico replied simply.

Calypso. Beautiful eyes; beautiful hair; beautiful face. No matter what, she looked beautiful. Her smile could light up the darkest places, even the underworld. Leo imagined them holding hands in the strawberry fields, problem free. Leo replayed the actual scene from the strawberry fields and smiled. That felt like a dream. Leo was so happy then, it didn't even seem real.

Through the darkness he spotted the monsters sprinting Nico and Leo's way. This is it. _Calypso. Calypso. Calypso. _Leo repeated in his head, wanting his last thoughts to be about Calypso. He slowly closed his eyes. _Calypso. _Everything was dark through his eyelids. _Calypso. _This is the end of their love story.

_Calypso._

Leo felt relaxed with the thought of Calypso in his head. He was ready for anything. Suddenly a thunderous roar boomed through the prison halls, causing Leo to gradually open his eyes.

**~Hehehe... :) Now I know how fun it is to leave people at a cliff hanger. Sorry. But I did say I'd make it up to you guys by making it longer. Sad news... The story is almost over. I might do a sequel, but idk i'll tell you guys sometime. Hope you liked this chapter, cause I defiantly had fun writing it! ****Please leave a review if you like my story****! It would mean alot to me! Thanks again for reading! Tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The hellhound from before, stood protectively in front of the two demi-gods. It growled as it remained in a fighting stance. That giant dog was both Nico and Leo's savior.

As the monsters reached the hellhound, she took a big scoop of them in her mouth and crushed them between her razor sharp teeth. Gold dust streamed through her fangs. She swiped, pounced, crushed and ate the monsters, but Leo could tell she was slowly getting weaker.

"We need to go on top of the hellhound and ride her to the other side. She is able to run through those monsters without getting seriously injured," Nico said, standing up.

Leo nodded, as Nico ran up to the hellhound and jumped onto its back while it was still fighting. With all his energy, Leo pushed himself up and limped towards Nico. Nico held out his hand to help pull Leo up. The hound had rough, spiky fur that poked his legs. Leo was surprised that the hellhound was okay with this.

Nico pulled on a tuft of fur and she ran forwards, crushing monsters under her. A few skeletons managed to pull themselves onto the speeding hellhound. Leo tried to summon fire, but all that came out of his palms were a gust of smoke. Nico however, drew his sword and sliced their arms off, causing them to fall onto the ground. Finally, they made it out of the crowd of monsters. The hellhound outran them and dashed through a few more hallways. She stopped, signaling them to get off. The two jumped off her. She panted as her tongue stuck out like a regular dog.

"Thank you so much!" Leo thanked the hellhound, "I really like you, and I'm going to name you Teresa."

In the distance, the sounds of monsters were able to be heard.

"Come on Teresa, Let's go!" Leo said.

Teresa looked down one hall and gestured them to go through with her head. She banged into the wall and rocks started falling from the ceiling.

"Teresa, what are you doing?" Leo shouted.

Again, she signaled them to go down one of the hallways again, making a begging noise. She slammed her whole body into the wall again, making large cracks in the ceiling. Nico grabbed Leo's forearm and pulled him into the hall. Just as he did, Teresa rapidly kicked, and smashed the wall, parts of the ceiling already falling. Past her, Leo spotted the monsters charging at them. As Teresa slammed into the wall one last time, the ceiling collapsed. As the ceiling came falling down, Leo could see Teresa's eyes shine, but then it was gone. The whole ceiling crumpled, crushing both the monsters and Teresa. She sacrificed her life for them, and they didn't even do much for her. All they (Nico) gave her was an energy bar.

A rock rolled down the boulder filled hall. He felt sadness build up inside of him, but he didn't cry. Leo noticed flames were flickering in one of his hands. That must have been the light in Teresa's eyes.

"Come on Leo, let's go," Nico said, starting to walk down the hall.

Leo nodded and followed. She has been so much help, yet they've only met her the same day.

They walked for a few more minutes and turned a corner. There were even more rows of prison cells. The prison was like a maze. The skeleton probably didn't know what he was talking about when he gave them directions. The cells looked abandoned, filled with dust and bones. This place made Leo sick. Leo scanned the cells for Calypso. In the farthest corner, he spotted her. Calypso's white dress was stained with dirt and other filth from the prison. Leo ran towards her.  
"Calypso!" Leo shouted.  
"Leo!" Calypso said getting up and running to the bars.  
"I'm going to get you out of here."  
Leo summoned flames in his hands and Calypso stepped backwards. Then, he placed his hand on top of the lock, melting it and he pulled the cell door open. Calypso gave him a tight hug. Leo noticed chains hanging from her wrists.

Leo shook his head in disgust.

"I'll melt the chains, but when we get back, I have to make a key to take off the cuffs," Leo stated, hugging her again. Leo could feel her head look up. He let go of her and noticed she was glancing at Nico.  
"That's Nico," Leo said, "He helped me find you."  
Nico held out his hand for her to shake, but instead she hugged him. Nico was defiantly not prepared for that. Leo felt a tinge of jealousy, but Nico does deserve a hug for helping Leo save her.  
"I think it's time to get back to Camp Half-Blood," Nico said, releasing her from their hug. Nico took Calypso's hand and waited for Leo.  
Instead of putting a finger on Nico's shoulder, Leo went right in the middle of them and swung his arms around both Calypso and Nico's shoulders. Nico looked very uncomfortable but Leo didn't care.  
"Time to shadow travel! All aboard the Nico express!" Leo shouted, his humor returning.  
Nico rolled his eyes, and then everything blurred and turned black.

* * *

**~This is not the end! But it twas coming soon. ****_There is going to be a sequel! Its going to be called: Calypso's Golden Heart_****_._**** It is not up yet, but I will try to post it soon! Sadly though, I wont be able to post as often as now. though I will try to post no longer than a week. Even so, I wont abandon my story like some of ****_those _****people. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter and the last chapter too! Sorry for the cliff hanger(ish[idek]) thing. ****_Please review if you liked it_****and thanks for reading! Tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


	13. Chapter 13-Finale

Chapter 13

* * *

**_This is not the last chapter! Even though it says finale, this is not the end! There is a lot more!_**

* * *

They all reappeared back in Camp Half-Blood. The fresh nighttime air blew in their faces.  
"Thank you Leo. Again. And thank you Nico for helping," Calypso thanked.  
"No problem," Nico replied.  
Even though Calypso was covered in filth, she still looked beautiful to Leo.  
"I'm going to get washed up. See you in a bit Leo," Calypso said.  
She walked away to the Hephaestus cabin.  
"Thanks again, man," Leo thanked to Nico.  
"Like I said, no problem," Nico said.  
"No really. Without your help, I would have never been able to get Calypso out."  
Leo held out his hand for a shake, but Nico just poked Leo's shoulder, and grinned. Nico walked away.

After making a shifting key that could unlock any lock, Leo headed back to the Hephaestus cabin. When he arrived, he entered the cabin. Calypso was sitting on Leo's bed, her hair wet and her clothing surprisingly clean. She noticed him and quietly walked up to him. She took his hand and led him outside. The sky was surprisingly clear. Instead of black, it was a dark blue. Bright stars dotted the sky. Everything was better with her around. Leo notices the beauty in everything when she's by his side.  
"I can't believe I'm out of Ogygia. I can't believe I'm free," Calypso said, "All because of you… I love you."  
"Was that supposed to be an insult of some sort?"  
She smiled. Leo remembered the key and took her wrists. After he took off the cuffs, Calypso rubbed the spot where they used to be. The moonlight shined through her hair, making it look like it was glowing.  
"Can I maybe… kiss you?" Leo asked.  
"Of course," Calypso replied with a smile.  
He leaned in and kissed her. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. For a few seconds they kiss, tight in their embrace. As they pull apart, Leo smiles, as their foreheads touched.

"Thank you, for being here with me. For everything," Leo thanked.

"Thank you for not only saving me, but for remembering me while others didn't." Calypso said.

Leo buried his face in Calypso's long, ginger-colored hair. Leo forgot about all the problems. He forgot about everything around him. Leo could have stayed like that forever.

* * *

**_Not the last chapter! There is going to be an epilogue!_********Thanks again for reading! I know... Its practically done. I'm going to post a ****_sequel called: Calypso's Golden Heart._**** Hope I have the same readers for the next! Coming up is the Epilogue! Tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

It has been almost a year since Leo saved Calypso from Ogygia.  
"Leo! I need help! There are a lot of things to do!" Calypso shouted from downstairs.  
Yes, downstairs. They opened Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters a few months ago. Even though it was a joke when they spoke about it in Ogygia, they thought it would be a cool idea to start it. They bought a building in New York City so they wouldn't be too far from Camp Half-Blood. Leo and Calypso live in the upper part of the building. The lower part is their auto shop. Festus stays in the back with Calypso's garden.  
"Coming!" Leo shouted.  
He ran down the stairs to Calypso.  
"Help me pound this thing," Calypso ordered.  
"Ah the soothing sound of my girlfriend's voice," Leo said.  
"Shut up and help me," Calypso said smiling.  
Leo took out a hammer from his tool belt and pounded the piece of metal.  
"Thank you," Calypso thanked.  
Calypso was covered with oil and dirt. Leo thinks that there's nothing hotter than a girl that doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. Calypso looked stressed. She was probably working all night.  
"I think you should take a break," Leo suggested.  
"There's so many orders and they need to be done by tomorrow!" Calypso said.  
"Just calm down."  
Leo took the screw driver out of Calypso's hands. He pulled her into a hug and she started to calm down.  
"I'll do the work now, and you read a fashion magazine or something," Leo said.  
"Fine. And I don't read fashion magazines!" Calypso mumbled.  
Leo let go of her and she walked to her garden.  
"Hey," greeted Nico while he was coming in.  
Nico visited them once in a while, which meant a lot to Calypso and Leo.  
"What's up?" Leo asked.  
"Nothing much," replied Nico.  
Leo glanced down at the sheets of papers to see how many orders they have.  
"Oh my gods!" Leo exclaimed.  
There was a big, long list of orders. No wonder Calypso was so stressed.  
"What?" Nico asked.  
"Good thing your here! You can help me build and fix stuff!" Leo said, shoving a hammer and a power drill into Nico's hands.  
"Uh. I don't know how to build things," Nico said, "Hades isn't known for his craftsman abilities."  
"Well just do what I say," Leo commanded.  
Nico looked at the hammer and power drill like he has never held one before. Maybe he hasn't.  
"Ok Hades' boy-" Leo started.  
"You call me Hades' boy again, and I will hurt you with this thingy," Nico threatened, holding the power drill in front of him.  
"That's called a power drill and whatever," Leo said," Now let's start working!"  
They started working. Leo told Nico what to do, but Nico knew nothing about mechanics. Or tools.  
"Dude, this isn't rocket science! You use the other end of the hammer to take out the nail!" Leo scolded.  
"Oh," Nico said.  
Calypso walked into the room.  
"Leo! Are you forcing Nico to help you with the orders?" Calypso asked.  
"Yes, because I want you to take a break and I don't think building by myself would be fast enough. But 'tKnowAnything is slowing me down even more!" Leo complained.  
"Hey! You told me to help you build! I warned you Hades isn't known for his craftsman abilities!" Nico scolded.  
"Gosh!" Leo sighed.  
Leo slid his hand through his curly hair.  
"Thank you for helping us Nico. You can go if you want," Calypso told Nico.  
"Ok. See you guys sometime," Nico said, walking out.  
Leo sat down and put his head on the table. He felt Calypso' arms wrap around his waist.  
"Calm down Leo," Calypso said soothingly, "Maybe _you_ should take a break and read a fashion magazine,"  
Leo smiled and he sat back up.  
"I hate you," Leo said.  
"I hate you too," Calypso replied.  
Leo stood up and kissed Calypso. They pull apart.  
"How about let's both take a break and go out for dinner," Leo suggested.  
"That sounds good," Calypso agreed.

After getting dressed and washed up, they agreed to meet back at the shop. Leo wore a white dress shirt and black paints with black suspenders. Leo stood in the shop, waiting for Calypso. He was playing around with small pieces of copper metal and copper wire.

After about five minutes, Calypso walked down, almost making Leo faint. She had a white dress that stopped to her knees. A thin gold belt wrapped around her waist. To match her belt, she wore a delicate, golden necklace with simple golden bracelets. Her hair was let down and curled. She even had makeup on.  
"Geez woman! Are you trying to kill me or something?" Leo asked.

"I was going for that," Calypso replied.

"You look astoundingly amazingly awesomely beautiful."  
"You look scrawny."  
"Seriously? I compliment you and you tell me I'm scrawny! That's just cold. And for your information, I've been working out."  
Calypso arches an eyebrow. "Fine! I didn't work out," Leo confessed, "But I do deserve some kind of compliment."

"Fine, you look _dashing_!"  
"That's a lot better. Let's go."

As Calypso walked towards him, Leo noticed that he made a detailed copper rose.

"And this is for you, my lady," Leo said, bowing as he held the flower in front of him. With a small grin, she accepted the small gift.

They walk out together, hand in hand. Leo was going to go on the most perfect date with the most perfect girl. He would do anything for her no matter what. He's been through so much for her, but it was defiantly worth it. Calypso gave him so much happiness it was unreal. Leo loved her so much. Every single day, Leo's heart burned for her.

**The End**

* * *

**_Sequel (Coming Soon)- Calypso's Golden Heart_**

* * *

~**Thank you all that read my whole story. In the sequel, I hope i can make my vocabulary and chapters longer. But, I wont be able to post every single day like I did for the sequel, but I will try my best. Thank you all that reviewed, favorite, and followed me and my story. I hope to see the same people read my sequel! Thank you to all my fellow Caleo shippers! **

**-Kaitlyn**

**Tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz **


	15. TheSequel Summary-Calypso's Golden Heart

Hey! If you guys liked this story, you'd love my next one! I'm going to try to put much more detail and make my chapters longer! Here's the summary!

* * *

**The sequel to Leo's Burning Heart: **

Calypso was finally free from Ogygia. Leo saved her twice. The first time was from Ogygia and the second was from the underworld. A year after, they opened their shop: Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters. They live there together as a couple. At first everything was perfect; their business, their relationship, and their lives. But suddenly new problems and troubles ruin all of that. Caleo fanfiction. Calypso and Leo fanfiction.

* * *

I hope you guys will like the sequel!


	16. Calypso's Burning Heart- IS FINALLY OUT!

_**Hey guys! The sequel is finally up! I hope you like the first chapter if you read it. I wont be able to post everyday like I used to, but I defiantly wont ever forget about it! (unlike some people out there :( ) So please read it if you liked this story! Thanks again!**_


End file.
